Time Lapse
by Djxerox
Summary: What happens after a time hole sucks in Ash, Brock, and Dawn and sends them in the future at a different region.


**First Pokemon fanfiction, opinions and reviews are accepted. And you'll notice in this and the next chapters that I'll make up new places and new things to suite the story better. And I didn't base the areas on the real game and show.**

It was quick, Ash couldn't believe that it was that fast. All he could remember was a giant dimensional hole and he was sucked through it. Now quickly puzzled about where he is. He tries to remember everything that happened.

Ash's Flashback

It was back at Spear Pillar. The place was almost collapsing because of the clash between Dialga and Palkia, just as they were both to deliver there final attacks at each other, Ash commands his Pikachu and Monferno to launch a Thunder and Flamethrower when they launch their attacks. As when Dialga and Palkia launched their attacks also did Pikachu and Monferno. The clash of attacks caused a widespread explosion and opened a giant time hole sucking anything near it. The next thing he knew he was in this desert area and with no sense of direction.

Back To Reality

Now, Ash wandering around with his Pikachu hoping to get somewhere. After walking miles and miles. They finally saw a town that is almost very industrialized. When they got there, they quickly asked a town local where they was and she said they were in "Yamaji Town". Now, Ash starting to get a bit confused because he never heard of Yamaji Town before in the Sinnoh Region. Finally, he asked another local what region he was in and what year was it and he said that they were in the Unova Region and it was 2015 .

Ash was really starting to get confused because one minute he was in Sinnoh and the next he was in Unova and the most puzzling part was it was already 2015. If he could remember, the year he was in was 2011. That's when he had no choice but to find his friends and hoping that they know how will they come back to Sinnoh and in he proper time. So he asked where would be the next city in having hope of finding his friends. Some people said that the nearest city that would be reachable by land was "Castelia City" if he would take the train in "Seiceri Town" just north from Yamaji Town. Hoping to find his friends, Ash decides to stay for two days in search of his friends.

For now, Ash decides to rent an apartment for two days so he can have a place to stay in if he gets tired , and he was lucky because they still used the same money like in Sinnoh. So he starts his search at Yamaji Square. As they enter the square, Ash lets out his Staraptor and Gliscor to fly in the air to get a better view in finding Dawn and Brock while Ash and Pikachu search the outskirts of Yamaji Town.

In searching the outskirts of Yamaji Town for hours, Ash and Pikachu were starting to get tired and decide to come back to their apartment to rest for the afternoon. As they return to Yamaji Square, they quickly see Staraptor and Gliscor at the center of the square as if someone is feeding them. Ash, having high hopes that it could be Dawn or Brock, he gets a much less surprise. It was just a regular trainer playing with his pokemon and Ash's. He comes to the trainer and approach him

"Hey, why are you playing with my pokemon. And who are you anyway" Ash asked

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were the trainer of these pokemon" the mysterious man said "And by the way, my name is N"

"Okay, hi Mr. N. I'm Ash, It's so nice to meet you"

"I think that you were looking for someone I presume" N asked

"Huh!, how did you know about that" Ash said "I didn't tell anyone about that"

"No, It's because these pokemon said that" N said

"What!" Ash said shocked "Well anyway, can we talk about this at my apartment. It's just down the block"

"Sure" N said

While on their way to Ash's apartment. N started to talk to Ash's Pikachu and learned more about him. When they reached the apartment. Ash started asking about how could he talk to pokemon.

"Well, I could talk to pokemon ever since I was a child" N said

"But, how can that be?" Ash asked

"It's just because I've lived with them since I was a kid" N said

"Why did you live with them"

"You'll find out soon enough, right now we need to find your friends and find a way for you to go back to Sinnoh" N said

"How did you- Ohhh, you talked to Pikachu wile we were on the way to my apartment" Ash said

"Yes" N said

Now, N said to Ash that they should journey first to the eastern side of Unova which is Flocessy Town. They should meet the former champion their, but they need to do it by plane because it's very far from where they are now and the nearest airport would be at Linerose City, just south of Yamaji Town. So they quickly left Yamaji Town and went to the underground passageways of Yamaji Town. Then Ash stated.

"So, why did we take this passageway instead of the road outside."

"It's just because of a certain issue in the region" N stated

"What's the issue then?"

"We'll just talk about it later, we're almost there. We just need to turn left and we're there" N said

"Finally, we're almost there" Ash said

With Ash and N coming out of the passageway. Ash starts to gaze in amazement when he saw Linerose City. He is shocked with all the technological advancement of everything while still keeping the plants and trees to the city, but. Ash was more shocked with the buildings of Linerose City. They were rotating and moving in almost every direction. Then N stated

"Well, I can see you are already shocked with the city"

"Obviously, I've never seen anything this advanced before" Ash said

"For now, you can roam around the city while I get the plane tickets so we can already go" N said

"Okay, but let's meet back here at 5 o'clock" Ash said

"Fine' N said

While Ash was roaming around the city. N was going to the airport to buy the tickets for them to board the plane. When he was at the front of the airport. He heard a familiar voice saying

"It has been a long time N"

When N turned he was shocked in seeing him again. All N could say was

"Ghetsis"

**Hope you like it. This is my first fanfic in Pokemon, please review, criticism is accepted, to a level of course.**


End file.
